The Forbidden Semblance
by SwordvsShield
Summary: Pyrrha's older brother Traye Nikos and his Team TITN (TITAN) have just gotten back from their mission outside of Vale how will their arrival at beacon affect Teams RWBY and JNPR this fic will be very OC centric
1. Chapter 1

In a valley littered with lush-green forests just outside of Vale's boarder's, on top of a hill four tall figures stood gazing down at a horde of Boarbatusk that were charging as maximum speed headed for a small village, their footsteps shook the very earth beneath their feet however curiously they remained stoic-almost as if they were statues that is until the tallest of their group stepped forward and knelt down closing his eyes, he gave a chuckle before shooting up and jumping down the hill, whistling as he did so to signal the others, the rest of said team grinned before joining their leader as of relishing the upcoming battle.

Just outside of the village a boy no older than six sat on top of a roof carving what looked to be the symbol of his house he blew on the pieces of shaved wood looking very pleased with his work, the carving had a picture of two swords crossing blades with the other in the middle was the head of a wolf the boy took one last look before hearing a faint noise irritated something bothered his work he stood up and scanned the field of his home, he was horrified however to spot a large mass of moving black shapes which he concluded could only be Grimm, knowing he had to act fast he jumped off the room latching on to multiple ledged before hitting the ground and almost tore the door to his house off its hinges.

"FATHER! Grimm are coming we need to warn the village" the boy screamed hysterically

Said man nodded patting his son on the head before grabbing his blade and began giving orders to his kinsmen.

"Everyone the Grimm are coming prepare to evacuate we must head to the city for shelt-" his cries were cut short when he gazed at a wonderful and awe-inspiring sight just as the mass of black were about to rampage through the village, four shadows shaped like people appeared in front of the Grimm and proceeded to engage the enemy, the man knew who these people were and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hunters thank the gods"

 **On the Battlefield**

The four figures looked at each other than to the man in the middle this man was 6 foot 2 and wore a set of greenish-gold Greek style armor, on his head he wore a sleek helmet on his back was a golden circular buckler in his hand was a massive claymore which had the ability to shift its form into a seven foot spear or split in half to two smaller broadswords. He gave a smile to his team before speaking his voice giving a heavy Mistralian accent

"I don't need to tell you your job however as I know you all love my speeches but I will keep this brief give them hell team"

They all chuckle before charging into the fray

The commander of the group charged into the mass of Grimm before leaping into the air channeling his aura into his blade slamming it into the ground causing a shockwave killing a small pack of Grimm, this created the gap his team need to pierce through the army and begin their assault, he briefly gazed at his team making eye contact which of them before nodding, each member quickly returned the node before converging on him to form a tight circular formation before proceeding to fight off the enemy, the man spotted a rather large Boarbatusk heading towards them and grinned hoping this would be a good fight he knelt down low before channeling aura into his feet and charging into the monster of a Grimm he brandished his shield and transformed his sword into his spear and leapt into the air striking the small area between its head and shoulder severing its jugular if it were a normal foe it would have collapsed instantly and died and seconds this however was not the case for such a beast it smashed its tusks into his shield knocking him off his feet briefly before the man spoke.

"Still have some fight in you? good I have been waiting to use these"

He places his shield on his back before collapsing the spear into its claymore-form before splitting the blade in two he then lunged at the creature in a flurry of blood and steel cutting its front legs until the beast collapsed and tumbled forward and landed on its back it had no time to recover as its foe was on top of its soft underbelly carving out a wide arc with his now reformed sword into its neck taking its head cleaned off he turned to his team seeing that the rest of the Grimm were being disposed of he took out his scroll and punched a few buttons before putting the device to his ear

"Headmaster the threat has been eliminated what are your orders?" he waited a moment before hearing a man's voice on the other end

"Team TITN (TITAN) return to beacon and well done speak to the villagers before you go" the man then hung up.

The man turned to the village his team gathering beside him and proceed to walked towards the village, stopping in front of a man with a sword on his left side and a boy at his right "Thank you for saving our village may I ask who you are?"

The man gestured towards his team "you are welcome we are just glad we made it in time, we are team TITN hunters from Beacon academy" the boy beside the man then walked forward to great the leader of team TITN said leader got down on one knee ready to listen to what the boy had to say "Your amazing thank you for saving our home is their anyway we can repay you?"

The man smiled before running his fingers through the boys hair "your thanks is enough, but do me a favor, get stronger so you can protect your village." he nodded to the boy's father before Turning to the sound of an airship the team got aboard and left, the little boy giving one last wave.

 **2 days later...**

The airship had finally gotten to beacon as team TITN got off the ship they all had one thing on their minds and that was FOOD, the team headed to the cafeteria making small talk with each other on the way.

 **Beacon Academy Cafeteria**

Jaune Arc was depressed not only did he felt like he was not good enough to be a leader but Cardin was giving him a tough time much to his and his friends dismay Pyhrra noticed this as well as the rest of his friends he looked at his food not hungry whatsoever choosing instead to play with his food.

"Jaune are you alright you seem out of it" ruby asked everyone else nodded in agreement "Yeah I'm fine no worries guys" he assured them none of them believe him of course but they didn't push the issue either knowing that he would tell them when he was ready. Their brief conversation was interrupted in the form of a yelp the group turned to see Velvet a rabbit-like faunas being bullied by Cardin they were unsure of what to do and they felt sorry for her, at this point however something inside Jaune snapped he jumped out of his seated and ran straight for Cardin and his team.

"Jaune wait" Pyrrha called out but he ignored her instead managing a haymaker to Cardens face making him stumble "I have had just about enough of you Cardin you're a bully and you need to be put in your place" he went to punch Cardin again but his fight was caught and got punched into a wall groaning he tried to push off only to find he couldn't move he looked for what was hindering his movement horrified to see two of Cardin's team holding him by his arms he suddenly felt pressure around his neck unable to turn it he knew he was in trouble the third goon had him by a headlock he barely had time to process this before he felt immense pain in this hit nearly puking he had for breakfast this morning, he then felt another punch to his face followed by another to his side feeling a rib crack.

"AHHHH!" he screamed in pain unable to do anything else as Cardin continued his assault, Cardin then smiled cruelly "You got a big mouth on you Arc to bad you cant back it up oh well i will still get plenty of enjoyment turning you into a stain on the floor

"JAUNE" he turned to his friends and saw Pyrrha on the verge of tears and fire in her as as she charged at Cardin "Pyrrha no this is my fight stay out of thi- " his sentence was cut short by another rib crushing blow he saw Cardin preparing for another punch and close his eyes to brace for the pain only to find it never came.

He opened his eyes to see a tall man with his back turned to him with short black hair clad in Greenish gold armor similar to his partners holding Cardin's fist in the palm of his hand

"Ah Cardin somehow I knew you were the cause of the noise interrupting my lunch,your bullying makes me sick" his voice was cold and seem to hold so much venom it made him flinch "who the hell are you pun_" Cardin didn't have time to finish before the wind was torn from his lungs, the man then punched Cardin in the gut making him fall to his knees wincing in pain and clutching the source of his agony, the man then turned to his and smiled "Are you alright? you look like your having tough day" his accent was strangely familiar, Cardins team then let go of Jaune making him fall to his knees as they charge the offending newcomer he blocks a punch effortlessly before sending his open palm into the boy's chest sending him to the ground unconscious, he turns back to the second goon only to have his head snap back sharply before once again turning smiling with blood trailing down his lip and sighed

"You really should not have done that" then grabs the boy by the arm and sends him to the ground and twists it until he hears a sickening pop dislocating the boys shoulder.

"Hey you bastard" he turns to see the final member of Cardin's team holding a Faunus girl by the throat "one wrong move and the girl gets it"

Now the man does not get angry often but at this he didn't even say a word and charge the boy so fast he didn't have time to blink grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the wall

"Listen you scum if you ever and I mean ever hurt a lady again I will personally make your life a living hell understand me?" the boy nods quickly in fear before dropping to the ground "Now call the nurse and take your team to get medical attention."

The man then turns to look at the faunas girl who looks frightened to death hiding in the corner the man smiles at her "Are you alright?" she nods at him quickly before running off, the man give a chuckle before turning to Jaune offering a hand which he gratefully takes "Thanks for helping me" the man smiled before replying "Don't worry about it I am just sorry I couldn't help sooner you pretty beat up you should really get the doctor to check your injures"

Jaune nodded "I will thanks" Jaune turned to see his friends running up him pyrrha was the first to ask he was ok he nodded "I'm fine thanks to this guy don't worry uh who are you by the way"

The man however wasn't looking at him however he was turned looking at Pyrrha

"Pyr?" the man said staring curiously at his partner who looked like she had seen a ghost

"Traye is that you?" now extremely confused he looked at pyrhaa once more, scratching his head for a second wracking his brain to figure out what the hell was going on, however he gave up "pyrhaa how do you know this guy" she grins ear to ear before turn to Jaune

"Jaune, everyone this is my brother Traye Nikos"

 **Well this was my first attempt at a RWBY fanfic i hope you like it please review as it really helps me out a lot and please feel free to put suggestions in for Traye's team i need 1 male and 2 female characters obviously need names that start with I T and N with powers weapons semblance etc you can PM or put it in a review thanks guys! SVS**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a crowd that had gathered the display that Traye had given them moments ago was both awe-inspiring and somewhat terrifying, Traye's team who were sitting at the table groaned slightly before walking through the crowd. Pyrrha was so happy to see her brother she had not seen him since he left for Beacon two years ago she knew he was skilled as he most or less trained her, she remembered it like it was yesterday

 **Flashback...**

A man was standing on one side of a lake just on the outskirts a massive of trees surround the lake the man blocked a seemingly flawless punch to his face before shifting it over with an open palm just enough to make his opponent lose their balance rendering them open to attack before bringing his knee up hard to her stomach making her fall down on one knee briefly before tackling his exposed legs grinning wildly as she did so her attack successful and had begun to tickle her brother "Hahaha Pyr o-ok I y-yield he said between breath's before letting her victim free before giving her brother a bone-crushing hug, she sat up beaming at the man next to her, her radiant smile soon turned into a frown however as she remember that today was the her brother was to attend Beacon Academy the most prestigious hunter school there is while she was extremely happy for the 6 time Mistral Regional tournament winner Traye had noticed this and pulled her into another hug before telling her to close her eyes she did and felt added weight in her hand she looked down to see a beautiful gold choker with a lime green dust gem in the middle, she had noticed the craftsmanship was top-notch she gasped and looked at her brother in shock before laughing "you didn't think I would forget my little sisters and my best friend's birthday did you, she gave him her most brilliant smile "Traye i love it can you help me put it on?" she asked before she stood up and pulled her scarlet ponytail in front of her feel a new weight around her neck before she looked down and turned to her brother "you look beautiful Pyr" he was about to say something else before seeing an airship with the symbol of Beacon Academy on the side, he turned to his sister a brief frown showing on her face before being replaced with a mischievous grin before he pushed her lightly but hard enough knock her on her butt "you still have to work on your form but you are there getting their little sister ,anyway race you home he gave her a hand but quickly regretted it as he barely blocked a knee meant for his side before seeing a blur of red running past him he shook his head absentmindedly "same old Pyr" before he took off after his sister.

 **Flashback end**

But even so it seemed like he had changed dramatically both physically and emotionally he seemed colder in the midst of battle which she did not like at all her brother was always so kind and honorable and while she knew he was only defending the weak it was like he had an edge to him that could only be gained from fighting Grimm, she pushed that aside for no however as she looked at his body it seems much more defined and he seemed to gain a considerable amount of muscle the last time she had seen him. putting her thoughts aside for now however she walked up to her brother and hugged him warmly whispering in his ear how much she missed him she had then introduced her friends "Traye these are my friends the one in the red cape is ruby" who gave an enthusiastic wave in response "the one with the long blonde hair and biker jacket is Yang, the one in the white dress is Weiss, the girl with the black hair is Blake these four are team RWBY I guess you could call them our sister team since we all work with each other Ruby is the leader of her" after she finished introducing team RWBY she begun introducing her team. "The hyperactive one is Nora", she then gestured to Ren "this is Ren and finally this is Jaune our team leader and my partner" Traye walked over to Jaune stared him down for a second making Jaune gulp silently before losing his composure much to Jaune's confusion "my apologies i was not making fun of you in fact" he offered him his hand Jaune shook it without hesitation "you are the only son of the Arc family are you not it is a pleasure to meet you Jaune are you taking care of my sister?" he stopped when Pyrrha elbowed him in the ribs. "I am just kidding anyway this is my team gesturing to the newcomers behind him.

"The hulking brute to my left is Iroh" he patted the giant of a man that stood 2 inches taller than his leader on the shoulder, he wore thick-plated black armor and hefted a massive great axe on his back, he then pointed to a tall black-haired girl standing 5'9 and brandished a staff that had sharp gold edging on both ends of the staff, the ends left gaps in the middle that could be filled with dust crystals to enhance its power, she was wearing a grey mini-skirt as well as an armored bra very similar to what his sister wore and placed an arm around her making her blush lightly "This is my Partner Nova we met on our first day at Beacon and have been inseparable ever since, "and last but definitely not least this here is Terra" he pointed towards the girl beside Nova she is a short girl standing about 5'2 she has shoulder length blonde hair. her hair is done in soft curls. She has emerald green eyes and wears a forest green tunic and black pants. she also wears a necklace that has the symbol of Vacuo engraved on it.

Everyone exchanged friendly hello's with each other "Pyrrha long time no see are you enjoying your time at beacon sorry I was not here when you first arrived, me and my team were hunting down a pack a Boarbatusk that were wreaking havoc across Vale, it's nice to see you"

she gave him a coy smirk "it is nice to see you as well brother we need to spar sometime to see if you gotten rusty" Traye laugh before patting his sister jokingly on the head before motioning for his team follow him "Well it was nice to meet everyone but we need to report to the headmaster briefly after that we have the day off so we will talk later"

Pyrrha waved to the group before everyone returned to their seats to finish lunch.

 **Headmaster's office**

Headmaster Ospin was looking over some paperwork when he heard someone know on the door "come in" the door opened and Ospin smiled "Welcome back Team TITN how did your mission go anything eventful?"

"Unfortunately yes headmaster as of late the Grimm have become more aggressive and it seems like something or someone is manipulating them these attacks do not seem at random" Ospin nodded thoughtfully before looking back at Traye and giving an almost comically wide grin "So Traye how was your reunion with your sister I know you haven't seen her in sometime. Said man replied with "it went very well im glad she has found her team they seem like a capable bunch although i am curious as to why you chose Jaune to be their leader and not my sister, if i may so boldly ask?"

Ospin looked at Traye for a moment "i have told both Ruby and Jaune the same thing, I am made more mistakes than I would care to remember, however I do not think choosing them to be one of them do you trust my judgment?" Traye nods quickly before requesting if his team my head to their dorms "Yes you may go great work team TITN"

Traye told the rest of his team to head back to their dorm and that he was going go to the gym for a little workout Iroh and Terra turned to leave, Terra stayed behind and walked beside Traye, he raised an eyebrow at her "want to spar with me partner?" she said somewhat seductively he grinned and pulled her close to him making her blush furiously "I'm not sure you can handle me partner" he said jokingly before running ahead of her to the workout facility, he could hear her faint cries behind him. he stopped once he had reached the door and held the door open for Nova, she stomped on his foot as she walked in the door making him yelp in pain "that's for leaving me behind you jerk" he laughed before following her in.

The facility was very well kept there was every type of training equipment you could think of boxing ring, weight lifting stations even a swimming pool. "so where do you want to start Nova?" as he looked at her he was reminded of how stunningly beautiful she was her curvaceous figure, her dark purple eyes, hair that was black as midnight, aside from her looks though she had a very kind personality she would do anything for her friends. "Good question" she looked around for a bit furrowing her brow "well considering we just got back from our mission we should take it easy, so I recommend chest press, treadmill and finally sparing in the boxing ring" Traye nodded before following her to the chest press, standing behind the bench and waiting for his partner to set her appropriate weight as she played on the bench their eyes met they looked at each other for a couple moments as if trying to read each other like a book.

"Alright start your set ill spot you" she nodded before taking the bar off the rack pumping her arms and chest similar to a piston on a vehicle, once she was done the swapped roles they repeated this until they sufficiently worked their muscles they had then moved on to the treadmill looking at each other briefly before focusing on their own workout Traye however left a little early and has begun punching the heavy bag outside he seemed fine but inside was a whole different story 'why are the Grimm becoming so vicious and dare i say it organized someone must be leading them, but the question is who?' Tray increased both the speed and power of his punches, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Nova until she gasped and grabbed his hands he looked down to see that they were covered in blood "Traye your hands! are you alright?" he nodded quickly "yeah I'm find I'll be right back I am going to wrap them before our spar" she grabbed him by the shoulder effectively stopping him "I'm not going to let you fight in that condition, come on let's get out of here. he nodded and followed Nova until they arrived at the change rooms they smiled at each other before parting ways to change.

 **10 minutes later...**

Traye and Nova were almost at the dorm room before he stopped "hey Nova go on ahead ill meet you and the rest of the team at the dorm" she gave him a concerned look before opening the door an heading inside, Traye then begun to walk until he reached walked up the hill that was overlooking a massive pond he sat down on top of the hill and looked down at his hands, they were really torn up but they had begun to heal thanks to his aura 'why did I feel so angry when I was punching that heavy bag, was it because I am so used to fighting Grimm that have begun to put my full force into my attacks or is it something else' he shook his head furiously extremely confused at this point. unbeknownst to the hunter in training h was being watched by a women with black hair and ember eyes. Traye shook his head one more time before putting his hands in his pockets and begun his journey to his dorm.

The women that stood behind a tree not far from where Traye sat smiled "interesting... very interesting indeed."

 **And that's chapter 2 I hope you guys are enjoying reading the story as much as I am enjoying writing it as always please review as it helps me a lot and if you have any suggestion or pairings please feel free to post them in your reviews or in a private message. P.S. special thanks to Quryix for the OC idea, I am also looking for a co-writer slash beta reader so if you're are interested please send me a message Thanks! SVS**


End file.
